Ziemia
Ziemia jest ojczystą planetą terran, stolicą Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi i miejscem, z którego statki Reagan, Argo, Nagglfar i Sarengo wystartowały na Gantris VI ze skazańcami z Ziemi. Leży tysiące lat świetlnych od Sektora Koprulu. Historia Upadek zachodnich cywilizacji Po zimnej wojnie ludzkość wkroczyła w nową złotą erę, wynajdując nowe komputery i maszyny. Badania nad kriogeniką, cybernetyką, medycyną i opanowanie klonowania zmodernizowało cały ludzki gatunek. Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych nie kontrolowała już przesyłu informacji i wymiany kulturalnej. Zaczęła podupadać. Pod koniec dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia naszej ery wzrosła liczba posiadanych głowic nuklearnych. Zapanowała eksplozja demograficzna. Populacja planety sięgnęła 23 miliardów, co sprawiło, że była przeludniona. Ludzkość opracowała też moce psioniczne, kontrolując ich użycie i moce. Narodził się pogląd zwany "oświeconym socjalizmem" i pseudo-religijny "obowiązek ludzkości". Idee te działały razem. Wkrótce skolonizowano Księżyc, Układ Słoneczny i Centauri. Długi lot skazańców 22 listopada 2229 roku ONZ zostało rozwiązane. Powstała Liga Zjednoczonych Sił, która przejęła media i zorganizowała operację "Wielka Czystka". Aresztowano bandytów oraz opozycjonistów zagrażających LZS. Łącznie było to 400 milionów ludzi. Obowiązek ludzkości sprawił, że większość religii, popadły w zapomnienie, ze względu na rosnącą liczbę osób wierzących w ów doktrynę. Dominującym i urzędowym językiem stał się angielski, a innych zakazano. Mimo to nadal istniały takie jak francuski, czy rosyjski, jednak nauczanie ich wiązało się z aresztowaniem uczniów i nauczycieli. Ameryka Południowa nie podporządkowała się LZS, wciąż będąc miejscem, gdzie opozycja rządziła i gdzie Liga nie miała praktycznie żadnej władzy. Doran Routhe, ważny biznesmen wysłał cztery okrety na planetę Gantris VI celem wydobywania minerałów i wespanu. Każdy z nich miał na pokładzie 8 tysięcy ludzi. Wyposażył statek Nagglfar w superkomputer SALTO Nagle jednak statki były zmuszone lądować awaryjnie, a plan który spalił na panewce pogrążył w mediach Routhe'a. Nagglfar wylądował na pustynnej Tarsonis, Argo dotarł na Morię, a Reagan - na Umoję. Sarengo niestety spłonął w atmosferze miejsca lądowania Reagana. Ziemia dowiedziała się o tym i w XXIII wieku rozpoczęła monitorowanie aktywności terrańskiej, dalej kolonizując nowe planety. W momencie wyruszenia ich w kosmos siły Ziemian rozpoczęły coraz ostrożniej patrzeć na nich Powstanie Dyrektoriatu thumb|186px|Logo Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi na jego fladze.Ludzkość odkryła 8 grudnia 2499 roku, że nie jest sama we wszechświecie. Planetę Chau Sara zaatakowali protosi, którzy chcieli zabić odkryte w czasie Wojen Gildii ksenomorfy, czyli zergi. Konfederacja, w wyniku wcześniejszej pacyfikacji Korhalu IV musiała walczyć z powstańcami, zwanymi Synami Korhalu. Ci wygrali powstanie i stali się Dominium Terran na miejscu starej Konfederacji. Wtedy Ziemia dowiedziała się o obcych. Rada LZS stworzyła jedno ciało polityczne Ziemi, czyli Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Zorganizowano Flotę Ekspedycyjną pod dowództwem admirała Gerarda DuGalle'a i wiceadmirała Aleksieja Stiukowa. Wszystkie państwa poparły decyzję o stworzeniu DZZ i wysłaniu floty. Cel był jasny: podbój terran i przejęcie kontroli nad Drugą Nadświadomością, w celu pacyfikacji protosów. Siły dotarły na Braxis, jedną z planet Dominium. Tam odkryły, że protoska flota zabrała kryształ Uraj. Wobec tego rozpoczęła się dwustronna blokada planety. Obcy zdołali się jednak przedrzeć. Dyrektoriat zaatakował Boralis, miasto stołeczne planety. Obrona padła i ciało niebieskie miało flagi DZZ. Następnie polecieli do Stoczni Dylarskiej, głównego portu Floty Dominium. Przejęło ją prawie bez walki, co umożliwiło przymusem wcielenie do ziemskiej armady. Zajęli potem Korhal i Char, przejmując Nadświadomość za pomocą narkotyków i zakłócacza psionicznego Konfederacji. United Earth Network doniósł o chwalebnym zwycięstwie, pokonaniu obcych, podboju "dalekich kuzynów" i męczeńskiej śmierci w boju Aleksieja. Jednak wkrótce mieszkańcy Sektora Koprulu przeszli do kontrofensywy. Korhal został wyzwolony, a Nadświadomość i cerebraci - na zawsze zniszczeni. DZZ sprzymierzyło się podczas bitwy o Char chwilowo z terranami i protosami, celem pokonania Królowej Ostrzy. Ostatecznie Dominium się wycofało, tak jak protoska flota, a Ziemianie uciekli do ojczyzny. Jednak Królowa okazała się bardziej przebiegła i zniszczyła flotyllę DZZ, zanim w ogóle dotarła na planetę kontrolowaną przez rząd. Dalsze losy Nie wiadomo nic o Ziemi, gdyż żaden okręt floty ekspedycyjnej nie dotarł na planetę zajmowaną przez Dyrektoriat. Prawdopodobnie DZZ szykuje kolejny atak na Sektor i zamierza zniszczyć i protosów, i zergi oraz na powrót podbić terrańskie kolonie. Po Koprulu można znaleźć liczne oddziały DZZ porozrzucane w niewielkie frakcje, jakie teraz pracują dla terrańskich organizacji. Ciekawostki *Zergi prawdopodobnie znają położenie Ziemi. *thumb|250px|Atak na Ziemię w beta HotSPlaneta miała pojawić się w StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, gdzie miał mieć miejsce atak zergów. Ostatecznie jednak zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu. : en: Earth Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Terranie